Silent Blade
by sailorowl15
Summary: Emma's a assassin who's put under the queens control. Her memory is wiped leaving her not even knowing her known name. Working as a puppet for the queen she never had a problem killing. Until she has been ordered to destroy a pirate. This pirate seems to know her even better then she knows herself. But can he really save Emma like he claims? Or has Emma fallen to deep to be saved?
1. Prologue

Snow.

That's what the new day brings.

A white, cold cover-up.

Complete and total isolation.

And hot, raging anger.

My legs splash in the cool stream that comes up to my shins.

He's standing on the edge where the water drops fifty feet to the jutting rocks below. He faces me with with desperation. "Emma I need you to stop and realize what you're doing."

I flinch when he calls me that. My head throbs, memories that I don't want to remember start to come. I quickly shake my head and remind myself who I am. Who I'll always be.

"Its done," I say. "You're done."

The voice talking it not mine. The hand holding this knife doesn't belong to me.

Even though I know what I'm doing is not me, this Emma he speaks of is gone. Long gone.

Its been six months, maybe even longer. I'm not sure pieces of my memory are missing. The anger, bitterness, the absolute hunger for revenge has replaced my memories.

" You don't have to do this, not like this." This man that I was sent to kill continues to talk to like he knows me. But he doesn't. If he did then he wouldn't be here still.

" There are things you need to know," he says.

"I know enough."

"You know only what you're supposed to know. Please let me help you."

Help me? This person really didn't know anything about me. He only wants to get out of here with his life.

" I'm going to break your neck."

"Then what happens after you kill me?" he asks

"You can't do this Emma, killing me achieves nothing."

My hands shakes, but I walk steady as I move closer to him.

" You're wrong"

He's now about five feet away from me. He looks behind him, then glances back at me.

This is the first time I see fear on his face. Because maybe, he doesn't see fear on mine.

One more step.

"Swan I need you to remember! This isn't you, it never has been and never will be! He shouts at me. Not with fear, but determination.

"Stop calling me that, I say my head starts to throb, as small pieces of memories try to come.

Then everything stops as he says one simple word.

One simple word that makes realize that I am wrong. He had been right from the very start.

My knife falls, and everything around me becomes black.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter one**

Inside the queens castle I stood behind no other then the dreaded queen herself. Being her most trusted and used assassin I was the person hunted down the queens worst enemies. I was most famous for capturing snow for the evil queen. After I had accomplished doing what had thought to be impossible to many, the queen no longer doubted me. She even celebrated for a while until snow had escaped from her cell almost as soon as she had been put in. The queen blamed the guards for her escape but I knew that it was the queens own fault for putting her in a cell when snow had magic. Of course the queen never said the reason why snow had escaped so people just believed it was the guards carelessness.

"We have been having trouble with a band of pirates." The queen said as she looked at me. Her gaze went through me as though I wasn't there. As though she saw nothing but a tool. A tool that would soon be of no use once she had gotten her way. That's exactly what I was, a tool. But a dangerous tool.

"Understood" I said gripping my sword tightly. I would soon be using it. More blood would be shed with it.

"Good I would like the situation to be taken care of as soon as possible. I don't want anything coming in the way of my happy ending."

I simply nod my head and leave the room. I made my way to the weapon room. I would be doing this mission alone. I always did when it came to pirate. Take the captain down and the job is finished. That's how it works with pirates.

Inside the weapon room was a shelf filled with swords and daggers. I take two different kinds of swords and two daggers. My small bag is already well supplied with weapons so I left after choosing my swords.

Outside the castle was a horse waiting for me with a guard holding the reins. My job could be so much easier if the queen could use her magic to take me to the pirates ship. But she never did. As long as I was able to get the job done my trouble didn't matter. I was just a tool nothing more, nothing less. I nodded at the guard and mumbled a thanks as I went onto the horse.

I pushed my legs against the horse telling him to go faster. I was in a hurry. Not only did the queen want me to finish the job as soon as possible, the sun had set. In minutes it would begin to get muddy and foggy. This would help in my job later, but for now it would making finding the ship difficult to find.

As I neared the dock where the ship was, my heart started pounding. My heart that shouldn't be part of me. The queen always took the heart of the important guards. But she was unable to take mine. She said she didn't know why, but she never seem surprised that she was unable to take my heart. With my heart still inside of me, she decided to take another route of controlling me. She Wiped my memories. Even my name was unknown to me. But having my heart inside of me I still felt. I felt the horror of killing, the disgust of working for such a queen, and even the sadness of the loss of my memories. All of these things were a threat to the queen. She knew I couldn't have such emotions in the way of my work for her. So she manipulated my emotions. Making me at times feel her rage against someone. Or giving a strong desire to kill someone. And at times I felt nothing.

I got off my horse next to the dock. The fog had really come in which should help me be unnoticed. I wanted to enter the ship without being seen, and find the captain without being seen. A clean easy kill would make my job easily done. I walked on the dock making my way to the largest ship. There on the ship was a sign that said, "The Jolly Roger."

"Perfect," I said smiling

Nothing was going to stop me from this mission. Or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

As I stood next to the ship the fog covered the dock making everything seem distant. Nobody bothered nearing the Jolly Roger. Everyone knew that they had dared to attack her majesty's kingdom. And though it was unknown if the queen would attack their ship, they still feared what the queen would do if they were seen with someone who dared to disobey her.

I looked around to make sure that nobody saw me. It would be difficult to enter the ship without anyone from the ship questioning who I was. But it was something that I had to do. Pulling my hood over my face I made way into the ship. The only way for me to not stand out was to make sure that nobody knew that I was a woman.

Walking through the small ships hall, I was surprised to that nobody was even at the front of the ship to watch for intruders. How did somebody like these careless pirates manage to attack the queens castle? As I silently walked in the ship it became obvious where everyone on the ship was at. In the largest room of the ship the whole crew was there celebrating. The room was filled with large tables and chairs where they sat. Music was being played and drinks were being served.

Drinks were a good thing it meant that they would be drunk. I scanned the room to see where the captain was. For a moment I was unable to find him in the large room, but then near the corner of the room I saw him. His hook and outfit made him stand out, indicating who he was. He had a drink with him, but it had not been touched. He wasn't drunk, which would make my job harder, but his eyes shown that he hadn't slept in days. Tiredness can make people slow to respond and react, though it depends on the person. While his crew celebrated on there success, he remained silent . He looked as though his success had made him determined, but he must have felt that he had gotten nowhere near what he wanted, since wasn't even celebrating.

It was clear that he didn't plan on staying long so I quickly left the doorway. I walked down the long ships hall looking for the captains cabin room. Near the end of the hall it was labeled. But also at the end of the room were two pirates who were supposed to be keeping watch. But they were talking and laughing with each other. Even from where I was at it was clear to me that they were drunk. I simply shook my head at the surprise of there carelessness, as I entered the captains room. The guards were so busy in there conversations that they didn't even notice me as I entered his room.

The room was unlocked, which meant that the captain still planned to come back and lock it. I scanned the room to see where I could wait to attack him. By his desk would be a good place, but I wasn't sure if planned to sit by his desk. After a few minutes of deciding I went with beside the door. That way when he open the door he wouldn't see me, and I would able to easily attack him.

Holding my sword out, I did the hardest part of my job. I waited. I always hated this part because I never knew how long I would have to wait. Sometimes it was hours, or even a whole day. Listening carefully I made sure to be ready to attack at every footstep I heard. My legs begin to feel tired, and I longed to be able to sit. But I stay in my position and waited. Finally after an hour footsteps came to the door and stopped there.

I held my sword to my side and prepared to use it as the door knob turned. I waited as he entered the room. I wanted to make sure that the footsteps really belonged to the captain. Just from his shadow I could tell that I was right it was him. He didn't see me, because he had opened the door that covered me. But he reached for the door knob to close it. Once he did he would see me so I acted fast and lunged at him with my sword at him.

I was right about his tiredness, because he was nearly cut by my first strike as he sloppily dogged my attack. My swords only nipped his outfit. He was surprised, anyone would be if someone came to unexpectedly to kill them. But he seemed more then surprised. He looked at disbelief to see me. As though I was a ghost. I cast aside his expression, and used my sword to strike him again. But then he did the most unexpected thing anyone could of done to me. He grabbed my arm that held my sword, and pulled me into his arms hugging more tightly then seemed possible.

"Emma"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! This chapter was done on my phone so the writing is not as good as it normally is, but I hope you still enjoyed<strong> **it.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Emma"

I stood stiff in his arms. For a moment too long I stayed that way, full of shock. My head was throbbing with pain. Just from him saying a simple word. But the moment I finally realized what had happened, I pushed him away. I instantly regretted that decision. I had been in the prefect position to finish my job, but instead I pushed him away. Cursing at my carelessness, I pulled out my sword to my side glaring at him. I stayed that way trying to read his next movement. His face was no longer filled with shock. Instead he kept his face blank, but there was a hint relief on his face. Strangely he looked as though he had no plans of attacking me.

"Snow warned me that you had been changed. She said that Rumpelstiltskin told her it was the queens doing. Tell me Emma, what did she do to you?"

Again a painful throbbing came to my head. Even worse than before. I tried hard not to show that his single word affected me, but it was obvious. My vision was blurring and my swords suddenly felt as though it weighed more. All I could focus on was my pain. I had meet this person before. We had fought before. Why was I remembering this? Terror filled me as small memories came.

My face must have shown panic, because Hook came closer to me looking concern. Which was a mistake for him. Seeing his movement broke me from my state as I swung my sword at him threw my blurred vision. A part of me screamed at me to stop, but I ignore it. Pulling my sword back from the attack I saw it had cut his arm, but his wound looked like all it would leave is a small scar

The pain in my head was starting to clear, but my vision still blurred. Waiting for his move wouldn't do me any good. I had to finish my job as fast as possible or else I wouldn't make it long, seeing how he knew how to stop me with a single word. But it seemed now that Hook knew what to expect from me. He now pulled out his sword with his good arm. Finally he seemed to realize the situation he was in. That I was very willing and set on killing him.

"Emma, you don't need to do this. This isn't you. I need you to remember who you are."

Pain shook every part of my body. My sword fell to the ground, as I almost fell with it. Sweet drenched my hair, and spots filled my vision. I wasn't going to make it. In desperation I pulled my two daggers and through them at him. But my hands were shaking making my aim poor. He easily missed them. I leaned on the wall for support as I looked through my weapon back frantically.

"Is it that when I say your name you begin to remember?" Hook said setting down his sword as he watched me go through my weapons.

I didn't bother looking at him or pulling any of my weapons from my bag. It was clear that I would be unable to fight. My only hope now would be to escape. Pulling out two smoke bombs I set them steady on the palm of my hand. I looked up too throw them at the left side of the room where the fireplace was, but Hook was now right in front me putting his hand on my bag. His fingers touched mine that held the bag

"You know I spent every day looking for you." He said softly.

"You have the wrong person." I said as I threw the smoke bombs right past him, to where the fireplace.

Almost instantly the room filled with a dark smoke, filling the entire room. Hook quickly tried to grab my hand, but only managed to pull my bag out of my grasp. I grabbed the doorknob and ran out of the room. I ran past the guards who had now passed out from drinking. My lungs scream for air. Even now my vision blurred, and sweat ran down my neck. My legs would almost give up at times, but I forced them to continue running. I would make it. I had too. Failure wasn't an option for me. Those who failed were the ones whose heart were crushed. Though my heart could not be crush I was sure that the queen would find a just as terrible punishment for me. Maybe even a worse one. Still running I barely saw the figure that was almost running beside me.

"Emma"

Before I could even turn to the voices source, my legs gave out. But I hardly even processed that I was on the floor. My head filled pain. It was hurting so hard that every sound shot pain into me. But my mind was focusing more than pain. I had met hook before.

I knew hook. He had helped me at a beanstalk, but I left him there. If I left him, then what was he doing here? Did he want revenge for what I had done?

Lost in my pain and memories, I didn't even realize that Hook was next to me pulling me up. I hardly processed that he was now carrying me. His mouth was opening as though was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear anything. I felt dizzy and numb. I could only think of the few memories that I remembered. I thought of those precious memories of mine till everything became black, and I was no longer awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Its the mouth of December so I will be updating a bit slower. I might be just updating every other week for this month. :)<strong>

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

Pain.

That was the first thing I felt the moment I woke up. I ached everywhere. My head hurt the most. Holding my hand on it, I was thankful to see that it no longer throbbed. But my relief soon vanished as I felt panic rush through me. Memories rushed through as I remembered everything that had happened. I had fainted. Even worse I fail my queen. She would understand. Im sure she would, Im her most trusted assassin. But how could she when I failed to kill a simple pirate? But he wasn't a simple pirate, he knew of weakness that I wasn't even aware I had. If I explained to her i'm sure she would understand I thought trying to convince myself.

Sitting up slowly I studied my surroundings. I was lying on a small cot that laid on the ground. The walls were made of fabric, indicating that I was in a tent. How did I end up here? I had been in a ship when I fainted, not a tent. I stood up quickly but regretted doing so as I was greeted with dizziness. I held the thin tent walls to support me.

"Figures that you be up so early"

I almost fell when I heard the voice. By the tents entrance was a short pirate that I didn't recognize.

"You probably will be feeling a bit dizzy and tired for a while. We gave you a pill that will be keeping calm so you don't do what you did when you saw Hook. Its better then having your hands tied."

He said as he casually handed me a drink. Did he seriously think I was going to accept anything he gave me after telling me that? No wonder I felt so tired. And when he said calm he meant being able to hardly being able to even keep my eyes open.

I took the from and him and threw it on the ground. Or at least I tried too. My dizziness made me practically only being able to drop it.

"Hey don't waste that!" He said as he picked up the cup to see its condition.

"Its probably best if you sat down for a while. Hook wants to see you so I was going to bring you to him, but seeing your condition it would probably be best if he just came here. The name Smee by the way."

I didn't want to listen to him or be anywhere near Hook but I soon found myself sitting down anyways. As I sat down I put my head in my knees. I could still finish my mission. Hook was still here. I would just have to catch him off guard and then kill him. But my weapon bag is gone. All I had left was a prick that I used to unlock locks and a very small daggers in my shoes. It might be enough if I was able to knock him out. But if my condition stayed this I would never be able too.

With my head still in my knees I heard the footsteps come and stop at the tent. I didn't even bother looking up as they came inside the tent. It was obvious who it was. Just from the footsteps I could tell that they belonged to Hook.

"Feeling any better?"

I met his question with silence. I didn't even understand why he was asking me this. It was his fault that I was here in this condition. But it wasn't like he was in any better condition. You could tell from his movement that his arms were hurting him. He was avoiding using them.

"I told your parents that I was able to find you. They should be here this evening for tomorrow. Hopefully once you see them you'll be able to remember."

"There is nothing for me to remember" I said flatly.

"Thats the second time I heard you speak." He said smiling.

I met his smile with scowl. Nothing I said or did seemed to discourage him from taking to me.

"Id love to call you by your name but it seems to not be doing well for you. So how about you tell me what name is it that you use now, love?"

I stared at him feeling surprised. He was offering not to call me by the name I hated.

"I don't have one." I said in my surprise before I could stop myself from answering.

"And why is that, love?"

"Because I'm a tool." I said to him after debating on whether I should answer I'm or not.

You're far more important than that."

I only stared at him in response. Why say something like that? After all as far as I could remember I was the one who let him at beanstalk. Shouldn't he be wanting revenge for I had done? I felt tempted to ask him but I couldn't trust his answer. After all he's a pirate that nobody trusts.

"Well I guess I'll just have to call you, love for now. Okay, love?"

As if I wanted to be called a ridiculous pet name. I glared at him to show my dislike in the name.

"Ill be leaving now to watch for your parents. Smee might come back soon so give you something to drink. It be best for you to stay here for now." He said as opened the tents door.

"Don't bother bringing him" I said even though I know he couldn't hear me, since he had already left.

Closing my eyes I leaned against the thin tents wall. How was I going to fix this mess? If only I had been able to kill that bloody pirate then I wouldn't be stuck here.

"Well, well I will admit I thought you were better then this."

My eyes flew opened the instant I heard the familiar voice. Right next to me inside the tent stood Regina wearing her famous smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>I may be changing this story's rating in the next chapter. Not for langue or sexual themes, but for violence.<strong>

**Also thanks for reading! I hope you all have a great Christmas!**

**Review?**


End file.
